


Wordless Treasures

by Lost_in_abyss



Series: Resurrection [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 07:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_abyss/pseuds/Lost_in_abyss
Summary: Sneak peek into Tony, Peter and Loki's relationship. Enjoy!





	Wordless Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> You would understand this more if you read resurrection. But if you haven't well you could read this stand alone.

Of all the things if you asked Tony -the former billionaire, saviour of Earth, Iron man and greatest legend of the universe (sacrificed himself for greater good but got resurrected) he couldn’t have answered to his afterlife. In short summary version, he was resurrected by none other than Loki –God of Mischief and lies as an immortal with power of Ghost rider (sans the atrocious skull). But that’s not the most surprising turn of event.

Rather it is the scene- this scene that is happening right in front of him that has left him stupendous. Loki is being cradled by Peter and soothed. What’s more Loki is crying like a kid. Okay in retrospect, he shouldn’t find it amusing but when one of the powerful God who could lay waste on Earth within seconds is crying hearts out to a kid, well it is amusing.

Though Loki should never know about it if Tony wants his head. It was their duty anyway to soothe the God resident. They were his lovers after all.

Anyway, currently both of his lovers- Peter and Loki are in their own world. He should leave him be as he was emotionally stunted in these situations but he heard another wrecked sob of Loki followed by a desperate –“ _Anthony!”_

Okay, that made Tony’s heart stutter. He slowly approached his lovers. Pete looked up as if unaware of his entrance and then smiled brokenly gesturing at Loki.

“Hey Lokes, what is it my love?”

“Anthony… I can’t. I can’t do this.”

“What you can’t do sweetheart? What happened babe?”

Loki wouldn’t stop crying. That broke his heart. So he kissed him lightly on his forehead and wiped away tears –“Hush, my love. I am here. We could fight it. Do you want to talk about it?”

Loki had by then clung to Tony holding Peter’s hand in between. He slightly shook his head.

“Alright that’s fine. Petey, would you draw bath for us?”

Peter didn’t answer but instead stood up going to draw the bath but Loki held onto him frantically –“Shh, my love. We are going to have a long bath. Tony will be here to hold you”.

That seemed to calm Loki.

Tony just held on to Loki thinking how things had changed. Funny enough Loki was the one who brought him back and took care of Peter in the past. But yet in this relationship, he was their _Baby._ There was no other words to describe their relationship. At first Loki was a little reluctant to come to them. Often standing on his own ground. After a hot making out session he would try to leave and both of them thought that Loki had some privacy issue. After all he was an introvert. So though Pete and he wanted to hold him in their hands, they didn’t push it.

But after sometime they saw his look. A yearning. Even though he starts to wear back his clothes, he would linger. He wouldn’t magic them instead would sit on the bedside with a face almost discernable. It took them some time to understand what it meant. Loki really lacked in communication.

So the next time when he decided to leave, Tony just held onto him and Peter with his puppy eyes asked him –“Stay Loki”.

“Very well” Loki had answered then and that was six months ago. They had shifted from New Asgard to Parker Mansion now and had the big room for three of them.

Over the days, they had also noticed that Loki loved someone to tell him. Well if Tony asked him to eat, he would grudgingly eat but he will never disobey them. So Tony was the dominant one (one who said ‘Loki No! don’t do that!’ or ‘Loki! Do it’) and Peter was the caring one. And three of them fit like a glove.

Loki had by now ceased crying but he still looked so vulnerable. So Tony picked him up bridal style and took him into the tub where Peter was waiting for them. Peter had stood up when he saw them and kissed Tony’s lips softly.

Both of them together stripped Loki out of his clothes slowly. Loki seemed to be boneless. Well a good cry session would do that to you. And then gently he was lifted into the tub, Peter had got in first so that Loki could lie on his chest.

It was so domestic. Like this was how they had spent their time in the past. Inside their little world, there were no heroes or villains. Just three people who care about each other so much.

Tony smiled and instead of getting in the tub he decided to sit on the floor so that he could wash Loki properly. He would have continued washing him when he heard Loki whisper-“I am sorry”.

“Whatever for, sweet heart?” Tony asked in soft tone.

“I ruined both of your evening”.

“There is nowhere else we want to be, Love” Peter assured beating Tony. That was Peter. He knew what to say exactly in a situation.

“That’s right, I want to be with you Lokes, and I love both of my babies”.

It should have been comical because both Peter and Loki blushed. But then Loki continued closing his eyes “I dreamt Thanos”.

Tony felt bad for his lover. Even though this Loki was from a timeline other than the perished Loki. He too was in evil hands. He had suffered greatly and was broken. He knew all about his own demons. Once Loki had spoken about his torture. Even he was tortured in his sleep.

“Baby, he is no more” Tony reassured kissing each of Loki’s knuckles.

“I know but the dream felt so real”.

“Well, we are here. That means no one will mess with you. You are ours. The only rule that you should obey is ‘Ours’” Peter answered smirking.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. He had created a monster.

But Loki was blushing furiously and suddenly clung to Tony hiding his face in the crook of neck.

“There, there. Now be a good boy and let us take care of our baby” Tony said letting Peter wash Loki’s back.

“What do you need, Lokes?” Tony asked helping Loki out of the tub as the water turned cold.

Loki again flushed. Well that’s new. Loki would never hold back what he needed. But tonight he seems to be shy. Looking at Peter’s expression, he too was wondering about this.

“Can we watch something?” he asked closing his eyes.

“Yes” They answered in unison.

“Baby, you could say anything. Anything you want” Peter said rubbing Loki’s arms.

Loki seemed to even flush further if possible and asked Peter-“Can Anthony be inside of me when we watch”.

_Oh that was it._

Peter smiled “Of course, anything you want love” and settled Loki on Tony’s lap. Then he went on to look for the remote.

After all Peter knew that it would be only take an hour for Loki demanding Peter to be inside of him.

He was looking for a long night to spend with both of his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> So i have decided to post small snippets of their relationship separately so that the main story would continue without dragging. If you want it more. Let me know!


End file.
